The Lamb Becomes The Lion
by Noctisis Rrhagia
Summary: What would happen if Alice never saw Bella jump off the cliff? If Victoria had found her and changed her? Takes place during New Moon. EXB
1. Chapter 1

**First Let me say that I do not own the Twilight Characters. They belong to the lovely Ms. Meyer .**

**Second let me thank all of you for reading my story. The chapters may be short but I should be updating often.**

**Third and Finally I will take a chapter or two for Edward to join the story but he will be in it and once to story gets along there may be some graphic scenes.**

**Thank you for reading!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I remember jumping in the water with Jacob not far behind me. He had wanted me to stop, the water was too rough he said, but I didn't listen. Instead I wanted the thrill and the sound of Edward's voice to ring out in my head. What I got was a mouthful of water and a glimpse of my death. Dieing is easy. It would no longer be a burden to Charlie or my own personal sun Jacob. I would be in heaven with Edward. Or if I was sent to hell it couldn't be any worse then life without my love.

As the water surged around me I felt a sudden tug on my arm as if someone was pulling on me. I was then being dragged through the water at top speed. I don't remember much after that. I must have passed out from the lack of oxygen. What I do remember is three days of pain. Three days of unbelievably agony. Three horrible days of wishing I would die so the pain would be over. After that I awoke with my senses heightened. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. I was deep in the forest, the sunlight squinting through the trees. I lifted my hand to cover my eyes and stared in shock as rainbows seemed to bounce off my pale skin. It took a moment for me to comprehend what had happened but then I looked around and saw her.

Suddenly I was up and crouching while I was growling in the back of my throat. Victoria looked at me through a veil of red locks and glare as if she could set me on fire by sheer will. "You looked happy to die. I couldn't let you be happy now could I?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I growled out as the wind whipped through the trees.

"You are the reason my James is dead. I can't let you be happy now can I?" Victoria began to circle around me as she talked. I mirrored her every movement and watched the emotions cross her face. "If it wasn't for you He would still be alive. If you hadn't made for the perfect hunt He would still be alive. But you're here aren't you. And where is your mate, your Edward? I'd have thought he'd be coming for you by now. I would think his little sister would know what was happening by now."

"I was a distraction. Nothing more. He left me. They all did." I said trying to keep the mind numbing pain his name brought to my chest away. "He never loved me."

"It doesn't mater. I'm sure he will be watching. And I'm going to make sure your life is hell. If you leave my side for one moment, try to sneak away for one moment, I will go back to Forks and kill your father. And your friends. Then your mother. You wouldn't like that very much would you?"

As she had been talking about James pain and anguish crossed her face but now a look of pleasure crossed it. "Just because your a new born doesn't mean that you could over power me and win. But then again you want to die don't you?"

I stopped for a moment and wondered at her question. Did I want to die? Not any more but a life with out Edward was hell. And I couldn't go back to being around Jacob. He would never like me as a vampire. A cold one. The lamb had become the lion and the wolf would not like it at all.

"Besides. After I killed you I would go back and kill your friends and family. I would hunt down every last one of the Cullen's including your beloved Edward." I flinched as she said his name. The hole in my chest got a bit bigger as I thought about my options.

"Please don't hurt them. I'll do what ever you want. Just don't hurt them."

* * *

**Please review. That's the quickest way I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! If you have any idea's for the story let me know! **

**I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with it so suggest!! **

**Once again Thanks for reading!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I had wondered about Victoria's comment about newborns since she had mentioned it. Edward had never told me but I soon found out the first time I hunted.

We traveled through the woods, Victoria getting mad every time I slowed to a human pace. To my surprise after her goading me I found I was actually faster then she was. I managed to get about 200 yards away from her when she growled out a reminder of her threat. I quickly made my way back to her side, already feeling like a little lap dog. But soon my feeling didn't matter. I had scented my prey.

Without my captor having to urge me on I raced through the woods with her close behind. My throat was on fire as I raced closer to the sweet scent I tasted on the air. As I stopped at the edge of a clearing I could see what my senses had been trying to tell me. My prey was human. A camper with blond hair and brown eyes. He walked through his camp site, cleaning up after his morning rituals. When he turned his back to me I almost leapt through the trees at him but I quickly held my breath and turned away. I moaned softly as Victoria found me with my hands over my mouth and my back to a tree.

She looked at me as if disgusted and sneer into the clearing. "So you think your better then me do you?" She asked, not bothering to look at me when I began to shake my head.

"You were human once. Why would you take someone's life so easily. When you can get by as well with animal blood. They did it and were still strong." I replied with what breath I had left in my lungs.

"Yes but the thrill isn't there. The want doesn't go away. You are always left wanting more. The thirst doesn't quit." She replied softly as she continued to stare at the camper. The poor man didn't realize that he was so close to someone who could take his life in an instant. Victoria suddenly left my side and I heard a scream a half second later. I closed my eyes as soon as the scream rang through the air.

She dragged the male to me and grinned maliciously at me as she took my chin in her hand and forced me to look up and into her eyes. "You will feed and he will be your prey."

* * *

**EPOV**

I closed the cell phone after talking to Alice and raced for the nearest airport on foot. Being a monster had it's good points. It meant that I could run faster then any humans in their cars and not be seen. I didn't bother with trying to read anyone's thoughts as I ran. I had more problems keeping the hole in my chest from getting bigger because of Bella's absence.

I had left for her sake and even though I knew I could not go near her I still longed to be by her side. If not for the fact that Victoria was still out there I would be curled up in a ball and waiting for my precious lamb to die so I could follow her. I had figured that I had about seventy years for her to live out. If I made it that long. Over the past few days it had gotten worse. I had been so close to just forgetting my vow and rushing to her side. Now I had a reason to.

For some reason Bella's future had simply disappeared about four days ago. It had been happening a lot recently but only for short periods of time. A few hours at most. But then Bella's future never popped back up again. Alice said that every time she looked it was simply black. I had known it was wrong but I had asked Alice to keep an eye on Bella while I tried to track down Jame's mate. It had taken her three days just to get a hold Charlie. Usually he would answer her voice mails within hours. But she hadn't gotten a hold of him until just now. Bella went missing four days before and no one had seen her since. Not even her friend Jacob, who was being strange about the situation according to Bella's father. I now had an excuse to see my little lamb.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I already have the next chapter written but I won't post until I get at least one review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thanks every one for reading! **

**Other then that please review!!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I looked into the doe eyes that stared back into mine with fear and pleading in their depths. "No. I won't" I whispered too low for the human to hear. I could feel the darker side of my new nature starting to win the fight. I closed my eyes hoping it would help but Victoria just squeezed my face harder. My eyes popped back open and As I took a breath to tell her off the sweet scent of fear came to my attention and I knew that I had lost the battle right then and there.

I quickly moved forward and sank my teeth into my victim's neck. I really didn't know what I was doing at first except something delicious was running down my throat. The copper taste was exquisite and I didn't want it to end. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and flung both Victoria and the male away from me. He lay on the ground and after she hit a tree Victoria did as well. I lifted him up and ran through the forest away from Victoria, not breathing as the scent of fresh blood marked our path. I could only hope that she would be out long enough for us to escape.

I had no idea where we were. Where she had taken me as I went through the pain of losing my humanity.

I tried to stay to the woods. Whenever I got close to a city I would go around them. I moved quickly through the day and soon felt safe enough for the moment to stop and hunt a few elk. I had a hard time at first, more of my own clumsiness then any thing else. Even though I was a silent hunter I could still fall out of a tree. After I had two elk and a lynx I went back to where my companion was withering in pain. I wished there was something I could do to help him but I knew nothing would.

I ran through the woods once more, hoping to get away from Victoria considering I knew that she had only been stunned and couldn't have been out for long. Hopefully a few of the false trails I had laid down would help.

* * *

**EPOV**

Soon I was waiting for a plane at São Paul International Airport in Brazil. It would take me straight to Quillayute reservation regardless of what the treaty said. I wanted answers. I had to find Bella.

But for right now I was stuck at the airport waiting for a plane. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I looked down at the caller id and sighed. "Alice."

"You can't just cross the treaty lines. It doesn't matter that the wolves are no longer there. It just can't be done. Even Carlise says not to." her pixie voice responded. "I'm closer. Let me find Charlie and ask him to call Jacob or his father and I'll talk to them. Find out what happened."

"Alice,"

"Listen! If you break the treaty we will never be able to return to Forks. If we find Bella,"

"Alice!"

"Sorry, when we find Bella do you really think she'll want to stay away from her father? I can already see that you are determined to stay with her. You had made up your mind to go back to her before I ever even called you. But now you have to think of Bella. I'll meet you at the airport and tell you what I found out. Okay?"

"You had best be there when I land." I simply replied before closing the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

When I came to the next town I made sure to find a sign just so I knew where we were. It wouldn't help to be on the run and not know where I was going. The sign said that we were in Kennewick. That meant we were still in Washington. Maybe she hadn't moved me too far from Forks when I was changing. I didn't know if this made me happy or sad.

I wanted to call Charlie but I knew that right now being a new born and being around other people wouldn't be too good of an idea. I did get lucky though and find a pay phone on the outskirts of the city. I tried calling but I only got the voice mail at home so I tried calling the station.

"Hi can I talk to chief Swan?" I asked the officer on call.

"He's not in right now. He's working a missing person's case."

"Oh. Okay. Can you tell him Bella called?" I replied.

"BELLA!" I heard just as I was hanging up the phone.

I walked back to where I had left the poor guy who was dragged into this situation. When I got there Victoria was standing over him.

"You know. I wouldn't have taken you for one to stop feeding once you started. I do have to admit. I was surprised." she said as she looked him over. He wasn't screaming at the moment but I knew it wouldn't be long before he did. I had made sure to fun through a few rivers on my way here so at least there wasn't any blood, new or old, that I had to worry about.

"I also watched you hunt. I especially liked the way you took down that lynx. But I was right wasn't I? The hunger is still there with you. You wish you could have finished him off don't you?" She looked up at me as she crouched beside the male. "Why don't I take care of that for you. I wouldn't want two newborns in the same area now would I?"

She reached for him and I once again flung her away from me. I hit her with all of my might and couldn't believe it when she hit the tree and the next seven behind it. She split each tree and lay still. I pick up the male again and took off through the trees. I began heading north. Maybe I could make it up to the vampire family Edward had mentioned.

* * *

EPOV

True to her word Alice was waiting for me as the plane touched down.

"I never got a hold of the Black's but I did have an interesting conversation with Charlie. Apparently they found some blood in Wild Sky Wilderness. I didn't go because I thought you should be with me. Jasper and the others are still a few hours away. A few minutes after I talked to him Charlie called me back. Bella called the station from a pay phone outside of Kennewick."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know. She hung up before anyone could ask. The officer who answered said she sounded different and as if she was in a hurry."

I didn't reply but started to walk outside, towards a Ferrari that I was sure Alice had stolen. "Lets go." I said as I got into the drivers seat. "At least we know where to start. We'll start in Wild Sky and track her from there. It shouldn't be hard. She is sure to have left her scent somewhere."

_Maybe we should talk to the Black's first?_ Alice thought.

"Last I knew she wasn't great friends with anyone let alone Jacob Black." I replied as I pushed the car almost to its breaking point.

"Charlie said that she had been down in La Push with Jacob whenever she wasn't at school. Maybe things have changed."

The car slowed as my foot slid off the gas pedal. I hadn't thought about it like that. What if she was no longer My Bella. What if she didn't love me anymore. Didn't want me anymore. Humans are fickle.

No. I would beg her if I had too. Even if she didn't want me anymore I would wait. Thats all there was to it.

"She always has been able to consume your thoughts. The only person or thing that could ever make you forget what you are doing." Alice said to me which quickly brought me back to my senses. I heard the horns from the other cars and looked at my gages. I was now going 25 in a 55 mph speed zone. I once again pressed the pedal to the floor and listened as the engine roared.

We jumped ahead of the traffic and I weaved in and out of the cars without a problem.

"Just because you can read other's thoughts doesn't mean I can read yours." she said softly. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about Bella." I said and heard the pain in my voice.

"We all know you miss her. That you love her. That it has killed you to be without her. I can't stand to be away from Jasper for two hours let alone how long you've been without Bella. She still loves you you know."

"I can only hope so."

"I know so. I don't think Bella is the sort to change her mind. She is just as stubborn as you. Well maybe not as stubborn."

"For once I hope your right. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't want me. Or even if something has happened to her." I replied.

"You'd probably do the same thing you did before. Curl up and whimper. I have to tell you it's not very attractive." she replied and I growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the hits and reviews!! You guys really are the greatest. **

** I usually don't have anyone else to read my writing and this is my first fanfic so thanks everyone.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was constantly watching my surroundings. I kept waiting for Victoria to pop up again. My companion alternated between screaming and unconsciousness. I was able to find out his name though. Blake was only a little older then I was from what I could tell. I'd have to wait until he was finished changing to find out more. Time and time again he shouted for someone to kill him. To end his pain. I wanted to be able to give him that small bit of mercy but I couldn't.

We traveled as quick as I could, with him in my arms. I only stopped once to feed and it was on a lone mountain lion. While I ran I wondered if I would be able to get a hold of Alice and whether she'd be able to help me. I still had her cell number memorized. The next time I could take a chance to stop I'd give her a call. Maybe. I doubted she'd be happy with my first snack in my new life.

* * *

**EPOV**

We neared the Skykomish River shortly after leaving the car on the side of the highway. The area was still taped off and the yellow ribbons flailed through the wind as the night air chilled us. After a moment I realized it wasn't the air but a feeling I had that was growing in my gut. I inhaled deeply and the scents from the past few hours.

Deer. Elk. Human. Victoria! Wait. There was something else. It was Bella but not. As if she went through some sort of change.

_Oh my god she's a vampire!_ Alice thought as I realized it as well.

"That's besides the point. Victoria was here. Who knows what she's doing or planning. We need to follow the trail. It leads this way." I replied as my mind turned. My Bella was a monster. Alice was right. Bella was destined to become a vampire. All the pain I put us through and it was for naught.

I felt guilty and at the same time I was happy. Now there was no reason to give her up! But at what cost? Her soul?

I began to run faster. I pushed myself to the limit as I worried about the smell of human blood. Did Bella kill? Or Victoria?

"Why didn't I see this?" Alice asked herself. "I've never had a problem seeing either of them before. I can see that Victoria is chasing something but I don't see Bella. At all."

"Maybe thats a good thing. I hope that's a good thing. Because if Victoria has hurt her I will make her wish she had died when James did."

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I felt this was a good place to start the next. **

**The next should be about twice as long.  
**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

**

* * *

  
**

Two days later Blake was finally a vampire, much to his shock. He had never believed in such things but after he was finally out of pain and saw for himself what was happening there wasn't much he could say to doubt my words. While we ran I was able to tell him about the situation with Victoria. I didn't say much other then that because he could see how talking about Him effected me. When we realized he was feeling my pain I knew he was an empath like Jasper. We ran much faster then when I was carrying him and I soon lost track of the towns as we passed them. I didn't want to get to close for fear of what we might do if we smelled humans but we had to keep moving and hope Victoria wasn't as good of a tracker as James was. I no sooner had the thought and the wind shifted, carrying her scent to me.

I dropped into a crouch and shoved Blake behind me when I saw her. The sun shone brightly through the trees and glinted off her hair and skin. Rainbows were cast around the devilish figure.

She sneered as she looked at us and began to advance. "I'm surprised he made it. I expected you to have killed him or that he would have done it himself by now."

"Not everyone is as weak willed as you are" Blake responded as he stepped out from behind me. "You insist on killing someone who had no part in what happened to your mate. You should have stopped him. Then none of this would have happened." he paused as if thinking. "I can feel your pain when you think about him. Do you think killing her would bring James back? It would only make the whole that much bigger."

It seemed as if he was intensifying her emotions. She seemed to almost double over in pain as he talked. Suddenly she screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged for him. I pulled him out of line with her attack and pushed him away.

"If your smart Boy you will just shut the hell up. I didn't think I would hurt you unless she was attached to you but now, I will kill you just for the pleasure of watching the light fade from your eyes."She ran straight for me and I leapt, meeting her in the middle. We came together with a crash that was louder then any thunderstorm.

"Use the number I gave you. Call Alice!" I shouted to Blake between growls as Victoria tried to sink her teeth into my throat. "Call her and run!"

I managed to wedge my feet in between us and toss her off of me as Blake ran deeper into the forest. He was heading for a small town we had passed just a bit ago. Hopefully Alice would get to him in time.

Victoria flipped and landed on her feet. She skidded to a stop a few feet further away. "A little full of ourselves aren't we. You think you can win? I beg to differ."

We once again rushed at each other and the forest rang out with the sounds of our battle.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter.**

**I've actually had it written for a few days but I haven't had the time to type it up and post it.**

**There is a slight change in format for the story. **

**In the previous chapters I ended it only after adding Bella and Edward's POV**

**Since I decided to write in more then their point of view each chapter will end at one person's point of view.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blake POV**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella had told me to run. Yeah right. I would call her friend but then I would be back to help her. She may have made me into this monster but it wasn't on purpose. She did it to save my life. I knew she blamed herself but I also remembered how she well she tried to take care of me and keep me alive as the flames of her venom changed me.

We had talked about our pasts as we raced from Victoria. Not that there was much to my past. She had explained why Victoria was after her and had given me the option of leaving her side. She thought that I would have a better chance on my own and I thought she might need a bit of back up.

She only wanted me to call this 'Alice' to save myself. But I'd only call for her. She reminded me too much of my sister. I couldn't leave her knowing she could be destroyed. I stopped at the phone and quickly dialed the number collect. As it rang I wondered if this Alice would even answer.

* * *

**Short Chapter I know but at least that makes two chapters tonight. Three if I get the next one typed up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

**

* * *

  
**

As we ran through the forest Alice's cell phone rang.

_It's probably only Jasper but I should answer it. _She thought apologetically as she pulled the phone from her pocket and flipped it open. I could here that it was a collect call. _The only other person who has this number is.._

Alice didn't even bother to listen to the name of the caller, she just excepted it.

"Bella?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"This isn't Bella but a friend. She's in trouble and needs help. You need to get here as soon as you can or it may be too late." I heard a male voice respond.

"Who is it?" I asked Alice as I heard him give her the location. I couldn't help but wonder who he was and if he had taken my place by her side. It didn't matter. She need my help and if that was all she wanted or needed I would leave her side again if she wished. But if I could this time I wouldn't let her slip away. I ran faster then I ever had before, rushing towards her. It would still take us a while but hopefully fend Victoria off on her own for a while.

Bella might be a new born and stronger but I knew that Victoria was trained in fighting a little bit more then my Bella was.

* * *

**Lets see if I can go for four chapters!!**

**BTW There is a big difference in hand writing and typing.**

**I don't feel as if I've accomplished much by writing if after I type something I see it was only 236 words.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

**

* * *

  
**

Victoria managed to get a hold of me by the hair and tried to throw me against a tree. Instead I managed to dig my feet into the ground and let my natural clumsiness take over. I feel towards the ground, taking a surprised Victoria with me. As she feel I grabbed her arm and pulled with as much strength as I could. We had both pulled in opposite directions but I couldn't have seen what happened next.

Victoria's arm had ripped off at the socket. She screamed while I stared numbly at the limb that I was holding. While I was still staring Victoria back handed me. I still had her arm as I flew backwards and hit a tree. I flung the arm away as I stood and faced her.

"I'll make you pay for that you bitch." she growled at me as she grabbed a small tree and threw it at me like a javelin.

I dodged it and ran after her, aiming for her other arm. Suddenly my foot caught on a branch and I feel on my face. I lay there for a minute, shocked that this could happen to me even as a vampire.

I heard Victoria laugh as she reached for me. I lay there waiting for the blow when I heard a sharp crack, then I looked up.

A tall blond stood over me, holding Victoria's head in her hand as she reached into her pocket. As she looked at me with brown eyes she held up a lighter and quickly had a small blaze burning.

"Are you going to help me with this?" she asked with a look of disgust on her face. "I could use the help." I stood up and soon we had taken care of the body. As I threw the last piece of her into the flames I heard a gasp come from behind me.

* * *

**Well that's all I have written so far. **

**Sorry for the long wait for updates but at least tonight you got four chapters**

**and 1615 words!  
**

**Please review!**


	10. Authors Note

**A lot of people have commented on the length of my chapters. **

**When I posted chapters 6-9 it was all on the same night and it was mainly because I wasn't sure if I would be able to type all of it up before I'd have to get off of the computer. **

**I have a very busy schedule and never really know how much time I will get to do anything. **

**So I leave the option up to all of my readers. **

**Review and let me know if you would prefer short chapters whenever I post them or wait for a long chapter no matter how long it takes. **

**Personally I prefer instant gratification but it is up to all of you. **

**Please Review or pm me on Gaia as The Lady Kae**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all who replied to my Author's note! Here is the chapter I've been writing since then **

**and I'm sorry it took so long but I didn't know at first if I was going to keep it this way. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review and no I don't own Twilight. **

**Although I do love the books and the movie. **

**I can't wait till New Moon comes out on film.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I turned around, expecting to be attacked, but instead it was only Blake.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to run? What if I had lost the fight? You would be in danger!" I asked as I moved closer to him.

"Kyra?" he asked in a whisper that no human would have heard. He looked at the stranger in wonder. As if he had seen her before but wasn't sure why he was seeing her again. I looked between the two of them and once I actually looked I could see why he was shocked. They were identical. Her hair was longer but their faces were the same. Even their red eyes.

As realization seemed to hit, the females face lit up. "Blake? Is it really you?" she took as step closer to Blake and I backed up to give them room. "Or is this just another one of Ajax's tricks? Another illusion?" Her face fell and she stopped in her tracks. "He's found me again hasn't he?"

"Kyra? It's me. What happened?" Blake asked as he rushed at her and pulled her into his embrace. "You have to tell me everything but now is not the time." he turned to me. "Your friends are coming. Alice and a guy."

My mind shut down. There were only two people who could be with Alice. Jasper or Edward. My chest began to ache as my mind said his name and I once again began to remember our time together. The pain that I had been able to keep at bay for the past few days crashed around me. I doubled over in pain at his lose and began to dry sob. Blake and Kyra rushed to my side and asked what was wrong.

"All I feel from her is immense pain. Victoria didn't hurt her did she?" Blake asked his twin as they both looked at me.

"Not that I noticed." she brought her head up quickly and looked at her brother. "Your an empath."

"That's what Bella said." Blake replied as he nodded.

"And she's a ," stopped for a moment then smiled. "She blocks. Her mind defends itself."

"Like a shield?"

"Yes but what is causing her pain?" Kyra asked, worried. "Nothing is wrong with her physically and her mind should be protecting her."

"I don't know, she seemed fine until I mentioned that her friends were on the way."

His words reminded me of the situation and I leapt up and after looking around I began to run from the clearing. As if he had sensed my thoughts Blake caught me and was able to place me in a bear hug and lift my feet from the ground. Even though I wanted to get away I didn't want to hurt him any more then I already had so I stopped struggling.

"What is going on Bella?" he asked as my movements stopped. "Why are you running? I thought Alice was your friend?"

"She is. Was. I don't know." I said as I shook my head. "It's not her. It's Him. I don't think I could face him again."

"Oh." he said in a small voice as I began to sob again. "Edward." Blake flinched as he felt the pain his name caused flashed though me. "He hurt you this bad? Bella, tell me, what did he do to you?"

"He was my whole world. He was the air that I needed to survive. He meant my very existence." I stumbled along as I tried to explain my feelings. "Then one night after my birthday he told me that he wanted to talk. He was quiet as we walked into the woods by my house. There he told me that he didn't love me. That I had been nothing but a distraction. That he and his family were leaving and this was our only good bye. He said that it would be as if he never existed." I laughed humorously as I told my story. "As if I could ever forget him."

"He left me there in the woods. I tried to follow him but I only succeeded in getting lost. At one point I simply lost the will to move so I laid down on the cold forest floor. I don't really know how long I stayed like that. A man from La Push, Sam, found me and brought me back to the search party that Charlie had formed to find me. For months afterwards I was a zombie. I went though the motions but I wasn't really living."

I was quiet as they thought about my story. "He hates me. He'll hate me even more when he finds out about you." I said softly as Blake released me and I slid to the ground.

"Bella." Blake responded as he sat next to me and took me into his arms. Kyra knelt down and put her hand on my knee.

"I'm so sorry Blake. I never meant to hurt you but after I bit you there was no choice but to change you. I couldn't kill you." I said as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask from the other side of the clearing and I looked up.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I knew I was close to her when I heard her crying. It was much like her cries on the night I left her side. My heart ached for her and I raced towards her. Suddenly Alice pulled me back.

_Wait. Listen._ She thought as she pointed to her own head. I frowned at her but did as she asked. I could hear the thoughts of two vampires. One male and one female.

_Poor thing._ The female thought as she listened to Bella's story. _So much tragedy._

_I will rip his heart out._ The other, the male, thought. _How could he have hurt such a beautiful person? My poor Bella._

I ran towards the clearing, Alice close behind.

"There was no choice but to change you. I couldn't kill you." she was saying as I walked into the sunlight.

I looked at the three of them there. He was holding her as if she were his and the female apparently thought so as well. I didn't read his mind in fear of the details I would find but she she had called them an item in her head.

"Bella?" Alice asked softly.

When she lifted her head and I saw her now red eyes I mourned for the brown eyes that she once had. I wondered, briefly, how they would look gold.

First Bella looked at Alice then, as if she tried but couldn't stop herself, she looked into mine. Not surprisingly I couldn't read her thoughts but her emotions made themselves plain on her face. I was able to see the pain and shock on her face as well as something that I was sure was just my imagination. She couldn't still love me, could she? As if in answer to my unspoken question she jumped up from the ground and was out of the clearing before her friends even hit the ground. I couldn't help myself and I gave chase.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Sorry for taking so long to post again but I have been co-writing a story with my bff unlovedbandnerd. It is called Plans gone awry. Please be sure to read it!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I love it to pieces!_**

* * *

**Kyra POV**

I stared across the clearing at the one called Alice. I stood slowly while my brother jumped up. "You see the future?" I asked as she looked towards where Edward and Bella had run off too.

"And you see all don't you." She smiled at me as she slowly walked closer. "It's nice to meet you Kyra."

Blake looked from me to her with a questioning look. "Any one want to clue me in here? And Kyra, what happened to you? Where have you been? They found your blood and…"

Alice stayed quite as a small smile formed on her lips. I looked at them without really seeing them as my mind returned to the past few months.

"I was walking through the woods on my own one day. A few of my friends were supposed to go with me but they flaked out at the last moment. I had been walking for a few hours by myself when I realized that I couldn't hear any animals. It was completely silent. At first I was a little worried then I thought that maybe I had been making too much noise on my own."

"I kept walking but was still a bit wary. I wasn't too sure that the hike was a good idea at that point." Blake snorted as I continued on with my story. "I kept walking though. I figured that once I hit the river I would turn back. It took about another fifteen minutes and I reached the river bank. When I did it was still in the same eerie silence. At that point I couldn't even hear my own foot steps. I just thought I was getting paranoid."

I paused as I looked around the clearing and thought to myself for a few moments. I had been so scared that day but everyone had been so sure I would be too scared to make the journey on my own and I wanted to prove them wrong. Peer pressure, gotta love it.

"I bent down to take a drink from the river. The water looked so clear and tempting. When I put my hand in the water I was shocked, I couldn't feel it. I put my arm deeper into the stream and I still couldn't feel anything. I saw my arm in the water but I didn't feel anything, not wetness or the chill of the water. I stood back up and turned around. Suddenly I heard a cough and turned around."

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Bella wait! Please!" I heard Him call out. Oh how I wanted to do as he asked and stop. I wanted to turn and run into his arms not away from him. I knew that wouldn't happen. I had become something He had never wanted me to be and not only drank human blood but change someone else into what I was. The lamb had become the lion and had almost killed her prey. Well, technically I had killed him, hadn't I?

I continued to run even though Edward was quickly gaining. He was very fast but being on the run for the past few days had taught me how to evade a pursuer.

* * *

**Edward POV**

As she ran through the trees I couldn't help but watch the flawless way she ran over the forest floor. The way she gracefully moved around a tree so she didn't hit it. I could have caught her by now but part of me just wanted to watch her and memorize her. Who knew how much longer I would have with her. She was a vampire now maybe that had been all she wanted from me. Immortality. I didn't want to think that of her but she was only human. Maybe that was why she was running from me now. Had I hurt her that much?

While I was deep in thought she turned back towards me and after a moment she stopped and looked at me with her head cocked to the side.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I turned back to see how far of a lead I had and my eyes went straight towards his face. Pain rippled across his eyes and I stopped, one hand reached out towards him. "Edward? What's wrong?" I asked before I could stop myself. Are you all right?"

He had stopped shortly after I did and when he had I realized that he had only been about ten feet behind me. He could have had me at any point. It was a startling thought.

"Am I alright?" he repeated with a humorless laugh. "Your running from me. Do you finally see me for the monster I am? Because you're the same now? Don't you see what I wanted to keep you from? The thirst, the instincts, the pain. It never ends and now you have to face that. I left to keep you from all this and instead my worst fears have happened. You hate me now don't you?"

"Oh Edward." I said as I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around him. "I've never stopped loving you."

* * *

**Kyra POV**

I paused again and turned towards my brother. He looked back at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Kyra. We found your blood in the woods but,"

"Let her finish her story. She needs to get this off her chest." Alice said as she held her hand out to Blake. He went silent as he waited for me to continue. I was a bit shocked it usually took a lot to get him to shut up.

"I turned around and there was my worst fears solidified in flesh and blood. He stood about ten inches taller then me and even though he looked to be about my age I could see his age in his red eyes. His horrible, frighteningly red eyes. He watched me for a few moments in silence then he moved closer. As I watched him I started to walk backwards. After the first step I took he stopped, with a slightly shocked look on his face. He concentrated for a moment at I tried to run. That didn't last long.

"I had only run about ten feet when he was suddenly in front of me. I tried to turn and run the other way but he simply grabbed my arm and squeezed enough that I crumpled to the ground and whimpered in pain. "Your different aren't you. Maybe I should keep you around for a bit."

"The next thing I knew he had bit me and I was screaming as the fire started to race through me."


	13. Chapter 12

_**Before we get into the story I would like to set a few things straight. Most all of my readers are nice people . They are polite with their reviews and don't flame me for being honest. But not all of them. The only thing I'm going to say in response is let he who is without sin cast the first stone. Other then that reviews are love!!!! And lets not forget that I of course don't own twilight.  
**_

**Bella POV**

I finally held him in my arms. After all these long months here he was. With me. But for how long? How long would his guilt hold him here? "I could never hate you. Never." I whispered as I held him as tightly as I could.

"Bella. Please. Let, go." He said and my heart broke as I tried to find the strength to pull away. I turned from him and walked a short distance away, looking out at the trees instead of at him. If I could have cried I think the tears would have been rolling so fast there would be a flash flood. As it was I could barely contain the dry sobs that were welling up in my body.

"Bella please don't be upset. You misunderstood me." He said with a sigh as he was suddenly behind me and pulled me to his chest. His head rested on mine as we both looked out at the view before us. "Your stronger then I am right now. I just don't want to be crushed." He laughed as if this was the best joke in the world. His one arm was across my chest and I slowly brought my hands up to clasp them on his arm. "I'll let you hold me as long as you don't squeeze too hard. I've missed you Bella. So very much."

His voice was soft, not even a whisper, when he spoke. I reveled in the warmth of his body against mine. I had thought that I would never feel like this again.

We stood like that for a moment longer then I turned to face him and ask the questions that had been haunting me. "Why did you come back? I thought I was just a… distraction."

"For you." He said as he cupped my face in his hands. "It's always been for you. I breathe for you. I live for you. I left for you. To save you. And now I'm back. For you. Always it comes down to you."

I lay my head on his chest and sighed. Not quite believing it was the truth, but wanting to. "Why did you leave in the first place?" I asked quietly, not looking up at him.

"I left so you wouldn't be exposed to this life. I didn't want to take the chance of causing you to lose your soul. A creature as good as you should be allowed into heaven. Not damned to hell. You were always too good for me. The light to my darkness." He whispered into my hair as he held me tighter. "I couldn't do that to you."

"When you left my life was hell. Every last second." I looked up at him and stared into his warm butterscotch eyes. "I have been living in hell since the day you left. Even Jacob and The Pack couldn't take away the pain."

He stared down at me until he realized what I had said and he started to frown. "The Pack?"

"Well you remember how Jacob sort of helped me figure out what you are? Apparently the wolves are back. Sam Uley leads them." I was quiet as he continued to stare at me.

"You really are a magnet for danger aren't you? I couldn't even leave you for a few months could I?" he smiled my crocked little smile as he swept a small piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Actually they thought that they came back because you were back in the area. Thankfully they were there, Laurent came back and almost killed me. If they hadn't been there and gotten to him then I probably wouldn't be here." He stared into my eyes as I spoke and I watch as the emotions flashed across his face.

"Why didn't Alice see it?" he whispered after the shock took hold of him. "Why? We could have lost you. We almost did. Twice now."

I held him tighter as he started to tremble and I couldn't help but wonder that I was the cause of his tremors. I held him tighter as the trembling got worse. "I'm here now Edward and more resilient then ever. Laurent and Victoria are gone. Dead, and never coming back."

"Bella, too tight." He whispered once the tremors ceased. I looked back up into his eyes and his head slowly lowered to mine. As our lips met I felt a shock run through me. I once again felt like I was on fire, burning from the inside out. It was almost as bad as when Victoria's venom was coursing through my blood stream. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. He had been holding back on me, all the times was had kissed before.

I pressed myself closer to him and my hands reached around to his back. He pulled back for a moment and as our lips came apart I started feeling bereft. Only to have him place gentle little kisses over my face. "Edward." I whispered.

"We have to stop for now Bella, my Bella. The others are probably wondering where we are." He stated as he stopped the kisses and looked me in the eye.

"They'll get over it." I smiled.

"Are you so sure? What about your friend Blake? He seemed a bit, attached, to you." Edward couldn't seem to be able to keep from touching me. As we talked his hands swept over my face and then sat on my shoulders. "I wouldn't want you to worry but he does consider you 'his Bella'."

I stood back from him a moment and really looked at him. After a few seconds he dropped his eyes from mine and looked away, confirming my thoughts. "Edward Cullen, are you jealous?" I couldn't help but laugh. "There is only you. Blake and I understand each other. We each lost someone who was our whole world. That is a pain that creates bonds between the survivors. I was sorry for what I did but that girl with them, Kyra, is his sister. I guess it's better that I had to turn him otherwise he would still think she was dead. And he'd be spiraling down in the darkness like I was."

Edward looked crushed at my words and I realized that I had said too much. My pain caused him pain and I vowed that I would never speak of it again. I laid my head back down on his chest. "I guess we should make sure their not bugging Alice too much. Besides, I'm not really sure about Kyra. I only know that she is related to Blake."

Edward stepped back slowly and placed a small kiss on my lips before taking my hand. "It will take me a while but I think I could get used to your new 'friend'."

The trees passed slower now as we walked leisurely back to the clearing. I took a moment to wonder at the fact that I ran that far without tripping or falling. I imagine I was probably the clumsiest vampire out there but at least I wasn't as accident prone. No sooner did I have that thought and I stumbled. Edward simply laughed but quieted when I looked up at him. "Think that's funny do you?" I ask with a touch of venom in my voice.

"Not really, no. It just proves that your still my Bella." I huffed a little then acted like I was going to walk away from him. "Don't be mad." He whispered and I turned around. He could tell all was forgiven by the smile on my face. His answering smirk lit my heart up but I frowned as he sank down in to a crouching position. "Edward?"

"You think you can tease me do you?" he asked, his eyes shining in anticipation. "You better run."

I laughed as I turned and raced away. I remembered the race away from him and I made certain to weave through the woods to give myself a little bit more time before he caught me. The race over the forest floor seemed lighter then it had a few minutes ago. I felt as if I could take wing and fly I was so elated. I was close enough now to the clearing that I could see Alice. Alice, my best friend in the world. How I had missed her. I never could figure out why she had listened to Edward and not come to see me. She never really listened to him any other time.

Suddenly I felt Edward closing the gap and I tried to put on another burst of speed but managed to catch a tree branch with my foot and I started to tumble. Edward chose that moment to rush forward to try to catch me but we were both moving too fast and with us each preoccupied we didn't quite stop right. We burst through the trees into the clearing in one twig covered heap.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for your reviews!!**

**Don't forget to check out the story Plans gone awry,**

**Co-written by myself and unlovedbandnerd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

  
**

**Bella POV**

I looked up to see Alice staring right at me and trying to hold in a laugh. Blake and Kyra simply stared.

"I always knew you were a bit clumsy Bella but come on!" Blake said as Alice lost her battle. I slowly stood and glared at them. While I was brushing the debris from my clothes I felt a hand in my hair. I jerked back only to see a sheepish Edward holding a twig in his hand.

We smiled at one another and I threw my arms around him. I temporarily forgot our audience as I inhaled his scent and laid my head on his chest. I felt his chuckle as it rumbled through his chest. Edward laid his head on top of mine and returned my embrace.

"Alright, enough. It's my turn!" Alice said as she walked over and all but ripped Edward out of my arms. I was soon in a huge bear hug, almost as bad as one Emmett would give me.

"Alice. I can't breathe."

"You don't have to breathe silly." Alice replied as she reluctantly let me go. "Although I can see you still have no fashion sense."

"You haven't seen me for months and that's what you tell me?" I sighed in exasperation. "It's good to see you too."

Alice reached in and hugged me again then looked over at Edward. "I told you that she would become on of us." She said with a huge smile. "You just had to bet against me didn't you?"

Blake and Kyra looked across the clearing at us with confused looks on their faces. "Now wait a minute, He left, you all but died. He's back and you're over it all just like that?" Blake asked even though he had a silly grin on his face.

"What's with the grin? Did you hit your head or something?" I asked as I smiled back at him.

"You're just so happy. I can't help it if it's making me loopy." Blake replied before walking forward. "It makes it hard to be mad at your boy friend."

"And why exactly would you be mad at me?" Edward asked as he moved closer to my side and put his arm around my waist. He looked into my eyes as if he wasn't holding a conversation. My breathing stopped as he looked down into my eyes again. He chuckled before speaking again. "I guess it's a good thing you don't have to breathe anymore."

Alice smiled even more as I hid my face in Edwards chest. Just because I couldn't blush anymore didn't mean I wasn't embarrassed.

"So what happens now?" Kyra asked as she looked between all of us. "Where do we ho from here?"

Alice broke out into a huge grin and began to jump up and down. Not even a half second later she broke out into a squeal. I sighed as I looked up at Edward, my love. "I hope your new house is bigger. I think we need two more rooms."

He chuckled and bent down to press his lips gently to mine. "It's looks like Carlise and Esme just adopted another set of twins."

Blake and Kyra looked at one another then looked at us. "What just happened?" Blake asked.

"Oh nothing. I'll have to call Esme and tell her to paint your room green and Kyra's purple." Alice bounded over to them and pulled them into a hug. They had both flinched when she approached them but were now looking at her with shock.

"You'll get used to it." I laughed as Edward held me closer.

"Come on. Lets go to the car and wait for the love birds and we can talk about when we're going shopping. We need to decorate your rooms!" Alice grabbed their hands and took of, Blake and Kyra trailing her almost unwillingly.

"I feel so sorry for them." I giggled and made the mistake of looking up at Edward. My breath once again caught in my throat as he dazzled me. I looked into his butterscotch eyes and watched as they darken with something other then thirst. I raised my right hand and placed it lightly against his face. "I love you so much Bella." he whispered as he turned his face and lightly placed a kiss on my palm.

"I love you too." I whispered as we heard a giggle coming from somewhere in the woods.

* * *

**And so that is the end of The Lamb Becomes The Lion.**

**I had planned on taking this story further and there was a specific reason for bringing in Kyra and Blake. Unfortunately I lost my love for this story when I received that one review. I do plan on continuing this story but only if everyone wants me too. I am currently writing two other stories and I'll let you all know when their up!! Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed my little story.**


End file.
